Crunchy Comet
- | shard = Level 2644 | characters = Allen | champion = Space Sculptor | new = starting with only one colour order in levels ( ) in | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Honey Heights | previous2 = Honey-Heights.png | next = Meringue Mansion | next2 = Meringue-Mansion.png }} Story New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Level 2640 is the first moves level starting with only one colour. ** Level 2642 is the first level to require two colors that don't spawn (red and yellow) and a blocker (licorice swirls). **Locked candy frog appears in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2644. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |1,500,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |750,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First starting with only one colour |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |160,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP177 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2631 Reality.png|Level 2631 - |link=Level 2631 Level 2632 Reality.png|Level 2632 - |link=Level 2632 Level 2633 Reality.png|Level 2633 - |link=Level 2633 Level 2634 Reality.png|Level 2634 - |link=Level 2634 Level 2635 Reality.png|Level 2635 - |link=Level 2635 Level 2636 Reality.png|Level 2636 - |link=Level 2636 Level 2637 Reality.png|Level 2637 - |link=Level 2637 Level 2638 Reality.png|Level 2638 - |link=Level 2638 Level 2639 Reality.png|Level 2639 - |link=Level 2639 Level 2640 Reality before.png|Level 2640 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 2640 Level 2640 Reality after.png|Level 2640 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 2640 Level 2641 Reality.png|Level 2641 - |link=Level 2641 Level 2642 Reality.png|Level 2642 - |link=Level 2642 Level 2643 Reality.png|Level 2643 - |link=Level 2643 Level 2644 Reality.png|Level 2644 - |link=Level 2644 Level 2645 Reality.png|Level 2645 - |link=Level 2645 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Crunchycomet.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 179 2.jpg|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the sixth episode to take place in space. *This is the first episode since Cupcake Clinic to have all six level types. *This episode shares its first word with Crunchy Castle and Crunchy Courtyard. *This is the first episode after premiering Candy Crush - TV show on CBS. Category:World Forty-Nine Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017